Брукс, Альберт
, , |гражданство = |годы активности = 1969 — настоящее время |направление = |киностудия = |награды = }} Альберт Брукс ( , имя при рождении — Альберт Лоуренс Эйнштейн, ; род. 22 июля 1947, Беверли-Хиллз, Калифорния, США) — американский актёр, комик, кинорежиссёр и сценарист. Альберт Брукс начинал свою карьеру на радио, будучи приглашённым туда своим отцом, радиоведущим . В 1976 году Брукс впервые сыграл в кино, исполнив роль романтика Тома в драматическом триллере Мартина Скорсезе «Таксист». В 1987 году актёр номинировался на премию «Оскар» за перевоплощение в репортёра Аарона Альтмана в комедии Джеймса Брукса «Телевизионные новости» . Новая волна популярности пришла к актёру в 2011 году, с выходом на широкие экраны криминального триллера Николаса Виндинга Рефна «Драйв»: актёр был удостоен восторженных отзывов от кинокритиков, всевозможных кинопремий и номинации на «Золотой глобус» . Бруксу прочили и вторую номинацию на главную кинопремию мира — «Оскар» , но в шорт-лист актёр так и не попал. Наиболее примечательные фильмы и мультфильмы с участием Альберта Брукса — «Таксист» (1976), «Телевизионные новости» (1987), «В поисках Немо» (2003) и «Драйв» (2011). Кроме этого, Брукс озвучивал множество персонажей популярного мультсериала «Симпсоны». Биография Юность Альберт Брукс (урождённый Альберт Лоуренс Эйнштейн) родился 22 июля 1947 года в Беверли-Хиллз, штат Калифорния, в семье актёров (1911—2006) и (1904—1958) . Дедушка Брукса родом из Австрии, бабушка — из России, сам актёр — еврей . Окончил среднюю школу , в которой тогда же учились Ричард Дрейфус и Роб Райнер . Обучался в университете Карнеги — Меллон, но бросил его через год после начала учёбы, чтобы сконцентрироваться на карьере комика. Тогда же актёр сменил свою фамилию «Эйнштейн» (во избежание путаницы со знаменитым физиком) на «Брукс» и начал комедийную карьеру с радио, варьете и ток-шоу . Начало карьеры После двух успешных комедийных программ, записанных и выпущенных на виниловых пластинках — «Комедия минус один» (1973) и номинированный на «Грэмми» «Звезда покупает» (1975) — Брукс оставил разговорный жанр и попробовал себя в качестве режиссёра. Его первый фильм, короткометражка «Школа известных комедиантов», впервые была показана на PBS и является одной из первых примеров псевдодокументальных фильмов . В 1975 году Альберт Брукс срежиссировал шесть короткометражных фильмов для первого сезона телепередачи «Субботним вечером в прямом эфире» производства компании NBC, в двух из которых главные роли исполняли именитые комики Джордж Карлин и Ричард Прайор . Дебют Брукса в большом кинематографе состоялся в 1976 году, с выходом на широкие экраны драматического триллера Мартина Скорсезе «Таксист» с Робертом Де Ниро в главной роли. Фильму сопутствовал большой успех, он был удостоен «Золотой пальмовой ветви» на 29-м Каннском кинофестивале . Персонаж Брукса — Том, сотрудник офиса президентской кампании сенатора Чарльза Палантайна. Роль актёра была довольно незаметной для кинокритиков, большинство отмечало только режиссёрскую работу Мартина Скорсезе и актёрскую игру Роберта Де Ниро. Несмотря на это, журналист сайта Combustible Celluloid Джеффри Андерсон назвал персонажа Брукса «выхолощенным» , а Питер Брэдшоу из The Guardian охарактеризовал его как «тормознутого и страдающего от безнадежной любви» . Примечательно, что актёр упоминал о том, что в разговоре со сценаристом фильма Полом Шредером, тот признавался, что персонаж Брукса — единственный, кого он никак не мог «понять» . На съёмочной площадке «Таксиста» Скорсезе давал Бруксу возможность импровизировать , что настолько впечатлило актёра, что вскоре после окончания съёмок фильма он переехал в Лос-Анджелес, где срежиссировал первый полнометражный фильм под названием « »; помимо режиссуры, в нём Брукс сыграл и главную роль — себя самого, режиссёра-документалиста Альберта Брукса, который очень хочет получить «Оскар» и Нобелевскую премию. Комедия была положительно встречена кинокритиками, которые отмечали, что этот фильм — «самый смешной в карьере Брукса» (Джим Хоберман, Village VoiceРецензия на фильм «Настоящая жизнь», Джим Хоберман, май 2005, Джанет Маслин, The New York Times ). После выхода фильма в мировой прокат, Брукс признавался, что есть идея о создании реалити-шоу по мотивам данной картины, но она так и не воплотилась в жизнь . Последующие проекты и номинация на «Оскар» В течение 1980-х — 1990-х годов Брукс был соавтором, режиссёром и исполнителем ролей в ряде комедий, играя в них различные вариации его неврастеничного персонажа с навязчивыми идеями. В этот список входит и второй полнометражный фильм, режиссёром которого был сам Брукс — романтическая комедия « » 1981 года, в котором актёр исполнил роль отчаянного киномонтажёра, пытающегося вернуть бывшую девушку. Фильм вышел в ограниченном прокате в нескольких городах США и заработал в стране менее 3 млн долларов , но был хорошо принят критиками. Фернандо Ф. Крос из журнала Slant похвалил фильм, сравнив режиссёрский стиль Брукса со стилем Луиса Буньюэля , а Джереми Хейлман с сайта MovieMartyr.com сказал, что «все таланты Брукса проявляются в этом фильме: он — автор сценария, режиссёр и исполнитель главной роли» . В последующих интервью Брукс признавался, что большим поклонником его фильма был знаменитый режиссёр Стэнли Кубрик. О своем телефонном разговоре с Кубриком Брукс говорил так: }} Несмотря на положительные отзывы за предыдущие фильмы, наиболее оцененным считается следующий фильм Брукса — комедия « » (1985), где Брукс и Джули Хагерти исполняют роль двух яппи, которые бросают все и отправляются путешествовать в доме на колесах. В 2000 году фильм вошёл в список «100 самых смешных американских фильмов за 100 лет», составленный Американским институтом киноискусства, и занял 84-е место . В фильме «Сумеречная зона» Брукс исполнил роль-камео, в первой сцене фильма он играет водителя, пассажир которого (Дэн Эйкройд) имеет шокирующую тайну. В 1987 году Альберт Брукс был номинирован на «Оскар» за лучшую мужскую роль второго плана в фильме Джеймса Брукса «Теленовости». В фильме он играет высоконравственного телевизионного репортёра, который задает риторический вопрос: «Wouldn’t this be a great world if insecurity and desperation made us more attractive?» В фильме «Защита» (1991) Брукс играет главного героя, который в загробной жизни на суде должен оправдать свои прижизненные поступки для определения своей дальнейшей судьбы. Он получил положительные отзывы на фильм «Мать» (1996), где писатель средних лет переезжает к матери (Дебби Рейнольдс) в попытке наладить с ней отношения. Положительные отзывы получила его роль ненадежного банкира и экс-преступника в фильме «вне поля зрения». Срежиссировал, написал сценарий и сыграл главную роль в фильме «Муза» (1999). 2000-е годы Брукс получил положительные отзывы за роль владельца умирающего магазинчика, который поддерживает разочаровавшуюся девушку-подростка Лили Собески, в фильме «Мой первый мужчина» (2001). В качестве гостя Брукс озвучивал «Симпсонов» пять раз с момента выхода сериала (всегда под именем А. Брукс); по версии IGN он — лучшая приглашенная знаменитость в истории шоу, в частности за его роль суперзлодея Хэнка Скорпио в эпизоде You Only Move Twice. Брукс продолжил работу в этой области, озвучив в мультфильме «В поисках Немо» голос одного из главных героев Марлина; на сегодняшний день «В поисках Немо» является самым кассовым фильмом Брукса. В 2005 году фильм Брукса «В поисках комедии в мусульманском мире» ( ) был принят весьма противоречиво из-за его названия. Sony Pictures отказались быть дистрибьютором фильма, желая сменить название картины. Позже Warner Independent Pictures приобрела фильм и выпустила его в прокат с купюрами в январе 2006 года; фильм получил неоднозначные отзывы и заработал лишь $888,975 при бюджете в 10 миллионов долларов.Box office for «Looking for Comedy in the Muslim World» at IMDb" В фильме Брукс играет самого себя, кинорежиссёра посланного правительством США в Индию и Пакистан с целью найти «то, что заставляет мусульман смеяться». В 2007 году он озвучил Раса Каргила, главного злодея в полнометражном анимационном фильме «Симпсоны в кино». Брукс играл отца Энди Ботвина, Ленни, в сериале «Косяки» После трёхлетнего перерыва Альберт Брукс вернулся в большое кино, снявшись в криминальном триллере Николаса Виндинга Рефна «Драйв» (2011), где его партнёром по съёмочной площадке был Райан Гослинг. Фильм стал обладателем приза за лучшую режиссёрскую работу на 64-м Каннском кинофестивале . Персонаж Брукса — жестокий гангстер Берни Роуз, работающий в преступном бизнесе уже много лет. Лареми Леджел, репортёр сайта Film, сказал, что «Брукс еще никогда не был лучше, чем в этом фильме», а Доминик Корри сайта Flicks назвал актёрскую игру Брукса «уничтожающей» . Мнение Эрина Фри с сайта FilmInk было таковым: }} За исполнение этой роли Брукс был удостоен всевозможных кинопремий, в том числе «Спутниковой награды» и номинации на «Золотой глобус», однако на церемонии вручения актёр проиграл Кристоферу Пламмеру . Актёру прочили и вторую номинацию на главную кинопремию мира — «Оскар», но в шорт-лист актёр так и не попал. Личная жизнь Альберт Брукс женат на Кимберли Шлэйн; у пары двое детей, Джейкоб Эли (род. 1998) и Клэр Элизабет (род. 2000); живёт в Лос-Анджелесе. Фильмография Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт * en:Albert Brooks Категория:Лауреаты премии «Спутник» Категория:Комики США Категория:Стендап-комики США Категория:Радиоведущие США Категория:Сценаристы телевидения США